Don't Call Her Legacy
by Mysterious-Teen-Blogger
Summary: Beca finds Emily crying in the bathroom and decides to comfort her.


Don't Call Her Legacy

This is all emilyjunklegacy's fault. Because now I'm trash for this ship and there is no content, so I had to make it. You're welcome.

When Beca finally took her headphones off to get some food after a long morning of mixing, she realized she was home alone. Beca looked through her mixes and sighed as she took in the painfully obvious reoccurring theme. _Emily_. Beca ran a hand through her hair and sighed again. She had broken up with Jesse last year because she needed space to come to terms with her sexuality. They were still friends, but there was no way of them getting back together. Especially not now. And it's all Legacy's fault. With her stupid cheerfulness, and her stupid perfect hair, and stupid confidence, and stupid voice, and stupid sense of humor, and stupid talent and AGH!

Beca stood up and left her room headed toward the kitchen when she heard something that made her chest clench and her stomach drop. Someone was in the bathroom sobbing. Not someone, Emily. Beca could recognize her voice anywhere; she's not so glad she can in this case. She wasn't just crying, it sounded painful and messy. Beca knocked on the door, desperately wanting to help, just unsure of how.

"Legacy?" There was a shocked gasp and some shuffling on the other side.

"I'm fine." Emily's voice proved that she was lying. Beca turned the handle, glad for once of Emily's forgetfulness because she didn't lock the door. Beca pushed the door open and immediately saw how bad it was. Emily had her knees pulled up to her chest with her face buried in them, sobbing heavily in the corner.

"Oh Legacy." Emily's head snapped up, and Beca's heart fell further at the sight of her tear and mascara stained cheeks. Beca sat down next to Emily and awkwardly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, not sure what she could do to help.

"I got you." When Beca said that, Emily threw herself into Beca's arms. She buried her face in Beca's shoulder as she cried, fisted Beca's shirt, and entwined their legs. Beca wrapped both of her arms around Emily and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay. I'm here." Beca maneuvered her arm under Emily's leg and hoisted her up. She carried a startled but still crying Emily to her room and set her on the bed. Beca sat against the headboard before opening her arms again. Emily, whose heavy sobs turned into occasional sobs and sniffling, crawled over and curled into Beca's side, almost like they did this all the time.

"Legacy?" Emily looked up at Beca through her sniffles. Beca only had a couple thoughts throughout this. 'Did someone hurt her?' and 'how can I help?'

"How… how can I help? Did someone hurt you?" Emily shook her head before laying it down, using Beca's shoulder as a pillow. Beca realized how intimate their position was, and how much she liked it. She was so screwed. They sat in silence for a minute before Emily spoke.

"I… I'm bisexual." Beca look at her, confused didn't even begin to describe how she felt.

"Ok. And?" Then it hit her.

"Oh! Oh… There's nothing wrong with that." Emily sat up beside Beca, who immediately missed the feeling.

"I know, but it's just…"

"I get it." This time Emily was confused.

"I am too. You know so… I know how you are feeling, or whatever." Beca mentally face palmed at her inability to talk about feelings, but that changed abruptly when Emily started giggling.

"Thanks Beca."

"Yeah whatever. Can I ask how you figured out?" Emily blushed.

"I mean, you totally don't have to answer that. That was really not cool of me to ask so you don't-"

"Beca. It's fine. I… uhm… like this girl. A lot." Beca swallowed the lump in her throat quickly. She bumped her shoulder against Emily's playfully.

"So… who's the lucky girl? Do I know her?" Emily blushed deeper and nodded as she looked away from Beca.

"Oh my god. It's totally a Bella isn't it?" Emily buried her face in her hands. Before Beca could react, Emily's lips were on hers, but it ended just as quickly as it had started. Emily jumped off the bed like it was on fire, stuttering out apologies. Beca grabbed Emily's wrist and stood up on the bed, so Beca had about an inch or so of height on her.

"Look, Beca, I'm so so-" Beca cut Emily off by kissing her. Beca felt all of the cliché crap that she isn't going to describe. When she pulled back, she looked into Emily's eyes.

"Don't apologize, Legacy." Emily looked shocked.

"I, uhm… What… what just happened?" Beca groaned as she jumped off the bed.

"So, I'm the girl, right?" Beca asked, pointing at herself. Emily's face flushed, and she nodded slightly after about a minute pause. Beca smirked.

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes, good. Because unless me kissing you didn't make it clear… I… kinda, you know, like you too." Beca got shyer the more she spoke. As confident as she is, feeling are so not her strong suit. Emily smiled brightly before she squealed. Then she asked.

"So, are we like, dating now?" Beca laughed slightly.

"If you want to, cause… I mean I do." Emily nodded frantically before she wrapped her arms around Beca. Emily was about to speak, but was interrupted by her own yawn.

"Come on." Beca pushed Emily onto the bed and laid down. She laid down next to Emily and opened her arms.

"What are we doing?"

"We're gonna take a nap, duh."

"I'm okay re-" Emily yawned again, causing Beca to smirk.

"Ok, yeah, nap would be good." Emily relented and settled down into Beca's arms. Beca pulled the covers over them and leaned down to kiss Emily sweetly once more. Emily smiled giddily.

"What?"

"I'm just happy!"

"Ok, weirdo. Just get some sleep, yeah?" Emily nodded into her shoulder. Beca began drawing patterns on Emily's back, and before she knew it, she was singing.

 _ **"Emily, are you stuck up, are you gay  
If you are, well that's okay  
'Cause it doesn't even matter, Emily**_

 _ **Emily, it's your life and you can't live it twice  
One day you'll understand, Emily take my hand  
Emily, I love you, and I know you do too  
You never make no sense, screaming at me in French**_

 _ **Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie  
Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie  
Shut up listen to me, dance with me Emily" **_

"What does it mean?" When Beca had stopped singing, thinking Emily had fallen asleep, she asked Beca that question.

"I thought you fell asleep."

"How could I fall asleep when you were singing to me?" Beca blushed as she explained it.

"Why are you wasting your life. The French doesn't really have to do with anything, it's just what the song says, and I didn't want to leave my _exceptional_ French skills out." Emily giggled again, causing Beca to smile. Like, a genuine smile.

"Your smile is really pretty. You should do it more often." Beca scoffed.

"I got an image to uphold, Legacy." Emily frowned.

"What? What did I say?"

"No, it's nothing I just… don't like it when you call me Legacy." Beca felt bad immediately.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry Emily. I didn't know." Emily shrugged.

"It's ok. I just always thought you called me that because you didn't care or something. It seemed like you were putting distance between us." Beca kissed Emily's forehead, something she never thought she would do.

"I didn't mean to do that. I just thought it was like… a nickname. I guess I'll just have to come up with a different one then."

"It's fine. Sing for me again?" Beca snorted.

"Sure. What song?"

"I'm not sure. We need to find a song though. Like, _our_ song, you know?"

"Weirdo. Let me think." Beca thought for a moment before song popped into her head.

 _ **"I used to wanna be  
Living like there's only me  
But now I spend my time  
Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind**_

 _ **I used to be so tough  
Never really gave enough  
And then you caught my eye  
Giving me the feeling of a lightening strike**_

 _ **Look at me now, I'm falling  
I can't even talk, still stuttering  
This ground of mine keeps shaking  
Oh, oh, oh, now!**_

 _ **All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you**_

 _ **Everybody's trying to be a billionaire  
But every time I look at you I just don't care  
'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you"**_

Beca looked over to see Emily sleeping peacefully. She laughed to herself quietly before she drifted off with Emily in her arms.

* * *

The Bellas were having one of those stupid "bonding nights" that Chloe required they have once a week. Every one was there, except Emily. She had gone home to see her family today. No one but Beca and her knew that she was telling her family about their relationship. They had been going strong for about 3 months now, and they even managed to keep it hidden from the Bellas. They were playing truth or dare when Emily came into the house with tears streaming down her face. Beca was up and had her arms wrapped around Emily within 5 seconds.

"Shh, it's okay Em. What happened?" Emily was crying into Beca's shoulder, after about 10 seconds, she managed to choke out a response.

"My- my dad. He… He was so mad Bec." Beca tensed. She felt guilty, it was her fault Emily's dad was mad at her.

"Em, listen to me. Hey, hey, listen." Emily picked her head up off of Beca's shoulder, ignoring the confused looks from the Bellas.

"Is this about what I think it's about?" Emily nodded.

"He said I had to choose." Emily's voice was a whisper, but Beca tensed further.

"I get it. You shouldn't have to, but I get it. Family is family, Em."

"I didn't choose them."

"What- Emily, what?" Emily wiped at her eyes.

"I told him if I a had to choose, then I knew what my choice would be. And I came straight here." Beca grabbed both of her hands and turned around.

"Come on, let's get you in bed." Emily followed Beca upstairs. Beca laid down in Emily's bed and gestured for her to lay down too.

"Come here." Emily crawled in and curled into Beca's arms.

"Do you… wanna talk about it?"

"He- he was so mad, Bec. I told them I was seeing someone, and they asked me who. I told them it was you. My mom was happy, she said she couldn't wait to meet you and that she loved me no matter what, but when I told my dad… He yelled at me. That it was wrong, and that if I was with you I couldn't come home." Beca swallowed the lump in her throat. She had to do the right thing, even if it meant getting herself hurt again.

"Emily… I understand if you want to call it quits. I'm not gonna ask you to choose me over your family."

"I love you. I don't want it to be over." Her voice was just a whisper, but Beca heard her. Emily buried herself further into Beca's arms and hugged her impossibly closer. Beca kissed the top of Emily's head before she started singing. Beca smiled brightly, that was the first time Emily had said that she loves Beca, and Beca plans on returning the sentiment.

 ** _"When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well there's so much they hold_**

 ** _And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_**

 ** _Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_**

 ** _'Cause even the stars, they burn  
Some even fall to the Earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up" _**

Beca glanced down to see Emily almost asleep. She kissed the top of Emily's head once more.

"I love you too Em." Emily fell asleep with a smile on her face. Beca got up five minutes later, carefully getting out so Emily stayed asleep. She put the blanket over her and rooted around her room carefully, looking for something. When she found it, she put it in her phone and left Emily's room. She grabbed her shoes and keys from her own room before she went downstairs. She saw that all the Bellas were still there and made a beeline for Chloe.

"Chloe, I need you to do me a favor."

"What the hell was that? Is Emily okay?" Beca ran a hand through her hair.

"She will be… eventually. She's asleep. Can you make sure she's okay if she gets up while I'm gone please?"

"Wait, what's going on?"

"I'll explain it later! I just need to do this. Please look after her while I'm gone."

"O-Ok. Yeah. Where are you going?"

"To fix this." Beca left the Bella house toward the address she got from Emily's address book. She knew this was a bad idea, but she was pissed, which means she was not thinking it through. If she had, she would have probably not done it. It took her about half an hour to reach her destination. She got out of the car and went to the door. She was wearing something in her normal wardrobe. Jeans, black tank top, blue and black flannel, ankle boots, and her normal make up and jewelry. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Much to her liking, a lady answered the door.

"Hi, how can I help you."

"Hi. Are you Mrs. Junk?"

"I am."

"Can I come in? We need to have a little chat." Beca followed the woman inside and into a room she assumed was the living room. Mrs. Junk sat down in a chair and gestured for Beca to sit on the couch across from her.

"Where is he?" Beca was pissed, but she knew who her anger was directed at. It was at Emily's dad, not her mom.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm your daughter's girlfriend. You know, the one your husband kicked her out of the house for being with? Where is he?"

"You're Beca? It's wonderful to meet you! Emily told me a great deal about you."

"I'm not here to meet you, unfortunately. I need to have a word with-"

"Catherine? Who was at the door?" Beca turned around and saw the man she was looking for. A man in his 40's came into the room. He was average size, average everything, really.

"Tom, this-"

"How _dare_ you?!" Beca snapped at him.

"Excuse me?" The man looked shocked.

"How could you do that to your _own daughter_? She came home in tears because of what you did to her today. She looks up to you so much. How could you do that to her?"

"And you are?"

"Beca Mitchell. Your daughter's girlfriend." The man stiffened.

"You need to leave. And tell Emily that when she comes to her senses that she may return home. _I_ know what's best for her, and it certainly isn't someone like you."

"Thomas!" Mrs. Junk intervened at this point.

"No. Don't argue with him now. You needed to argue with him when he kicked Emily out. She needed you, and you left her to fend for herself. As for you, _Thomas_ , how can you stand there and say that you know what's best for your daughter? How can you say that you are better for her than me? Unless it was _you_ who held her while she cried less than an hour ago over the shit you said to her? Unless _you_ were the one who sang to her until she could fall asleep? Well? Were you?" Beca glanced between Catherine and Thomas, who both now held guilty expressions.

"No, you weren't. Because that was _me_. _I_ am the one who held her while she cried in my arms. _I_ am the one who sang so she could get some sleep. _I_ was the one who told her to pick you over me. _You_ were the one who made her cry, who made her choose, who made her feel horrible for being herself, who made her feel bad about loving who she loves. So don't you _ever_ , tell me that you know what's best for her. You don't have her best interests at heart, _I do_." Beca stopped her rant to look at both of Emily's parents. Catherine looked… happy? Thomas looked contemplative.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back home so I can try to console the love of my life because her parents are judgmental assholes who kicked her out of her own home." Beca walked past Thomas and out to her car. She drove back to the Bella house and stopped in the driveway. She banged her forehead against the steering wheel a couple times

"Stupid. So fucking stupid Mitchell." She got out of the car and went to the door. When Beca walked into the house, she was immediately being given death glares from every Bella, minus Emily who wasn't there.

"Um, what did I do?" Chloe was the first to speak.

"What did you do to Emily?" Beca's face fell noticeable.

"What?" She breathed.

"When she got up, she asked where you were. I told her you left because you had to do something, and she started crying and hyperventilating. I asked her what was wrong and all she said was your name repeatedly. What. Did. You. Do. Mitchell?" Beca didn't answer, she just ran up the stairs as fast as possible. She heard Emily saying goodbye to someone and assumed it was a phone call, so she knocked.

"Em?" Emily opened the door and pulled Beca into her arms and kissed her hard. Beca reciprocated, although she was confused. When she pulled back, Emily rested her head on top of Beca's.

"I just got a call from my dad." Beca stiffened in Emily's arms.

"I'm so sorry. I was so mad, and I didn't want you to have to pick between us and-"

"Beca. He… he said he likes you. He said that even though he's still happy that I'm with a woman, but if I was with one he's glad it's you. He- he said I can come home." Beca smiled brightly and hugged her tightly again.

"Em! That's great! So… you're not mad at me then?"

"What? Of course not."

"Good. I can't stand it when you're mad at me. It really sucks." Emily hugged Beca tighter before she broke the news.

"He, uh, wants to have us over for dinner though. To, uh, meet you properly and stuff."

"Do I have to?" Emily was still getting used to Beca's sarcastic answers, and couldn't always tell when Beca was just being difficult. Beca didn't want to go to dinner, but she definitely was going to go, because they're Emily's parents. Apparently Emily didn't get that she was joking, because she visibly deflated. Beca spoke again before she got the wrong idea.

"Sarcasm, Em. Sarcasm." Emily lit back up before lightly smacking Beca's arm.

"Ow, woman that hurts." Beca smirked, letting Emily know she was kidding. Emily started laughing. Beca had easily decided it was her favorite sound.


End file.
